


The fat one?

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BBW, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Fluff, Human AU, Silly Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Amethyst makes Lapis and Peridot wonder which of the two is the fat one.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 6





	The fat one?

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as in the AU or as a standalone piece.

Normally Lapis and Peridot enjoyed going out to brunch with Pearl and Amethyst. They get to hang out with friends, squeeze up together in a booth and enjoy a good meal. It was relaxing, except this time when their fellow fatty asked an unexpected question.

"So which one of you is the fat one?" Amethyst asked as everyone prepared to dig into a slice of cheesecake. 

"Amethyst?!" Pearl hissed, quickly looking to see that the blonde and bluenette had stopped eating, forks in mid-air. 

"What? It's not like we haven't talked about sex before." The lavender haired woman defended. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thankfully the pinkette had enough spacial awareness to not draw attention to their booth. 

"Well in our relationship I'm the fat one, the feedee, and your the one gaining weight because you can't find a salad under all my junk food." Amethyst emphasized her point by poking the small little belly Pearl had been growing in recent months. She was still the thinnest of their group by far, but her gain was noticeable. 

Peridot gave a small cough, getting the attention of the table. "Let's just change the subject. How is that novel you were working on Pearl?"

Thus the topic was dropped until Lapis and Peridot returned home. It was the bluenette to bring it back up. "So which one of us is the fat one?"

The shorter woman tapped her chin with one hand while the other fiddled with her jacket. "Well I guess you since I started fattening you up first."

Lifting up her sweater to examine her gut, the taller of the two hummed a bit as she looked between it and the one her girlfriend sported. "But I encouraged you to catch up with me and your shorter so your fat is more obvious."

"Just because I'm shorter doesn't mean that I am the fatter girlfriend." She said this while placing her hands on her wide hips. 

Lapis frowned. "Isn't that how the whole BMI thing works? The shorter you are, the higher your fat percentage is."

"You're not that much taller than me Laz. Besides, it's not like either of us knows how much we weigh." With that last part, both looked in the direction of the bathroom. 

The two quickly made their way to said room to retrieve the scale they hadn't bothered with in months. Making sure it didn't need new batteries, the blonde placed it square in the living room, the bluenette having moved the coffee table aside, and began to unbutton her shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked, brow raised and face tinting. Normally she would be all for Peridot taking off her clothes, but this seemed like an odd timing. 

"We need to make sure we get an accurate reading! Now strip woman!" She spoke with a commanding and impatient tone, something that sent a pleasant shiver down the bluenette's spine. It was kinda hot. 

Doing as instructed, Lapis removed her clothes, making movements that jiggled her fat out of habit and flustering her girlfriend. Said girlfriend had Lapis step onto the scale first and ask what it said.

"I can't read it." The bluenette said, a mix of amazement and lust in her voice. "My breasts and stomach are in the way."

Peridot cleared her throat and angled herself to examine the screen, not even attempting to hide her blush. "274." Her voice was a bit squeaky, clearly trying to maintain an air of professionalism in such a task. "Okay. My turn."

The blonde got onto the scale, looked down and face turned almost tomato red. "I can't read it either..." Lapis didn't even try to be subtle about how much that turned her on, running her fingers across Peridot's body as she leaned over to check only to laugh. 

"274! We weigh the same!" She laughed, falling onto the couch. The blonde just stayed put, wide-eyed. "I didn't- It was- I-"

Her stammering was interrupted by Lapis pressing her belly into Peridot's back. "Babe. We're both fat and you-" she kissed the blonde's neck, "make it look so beautiful. Every pound on our frames is like a pound of love."

Peridot giggled a bit. "So poetic love."

"Well I want to make it to the bedroom before we have some real fun~"

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of these two figuring out who is fatter and realizing they weigh the same.


End file.
